Not So Ordinary
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Ever since the first spotting of Iron Man, Pepper's been curious about the change of her two friends behavior. Tony would appear to be beat up, and they'd both be tired to the point of falling asleep in class. Then there's the whole deal with them lying to her constantly. Somethings up, and the new student in class is acting just as curious.*Set before Pepper Knew Ironman was Tony*
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so i was tired and bored, and wanted to write something (new)... This is based before Pepper found out about Tony being Iron man. It first was going to a one shot relating to St. Patrick's day. (happy St. Patrick's day by the way!) But, after writing the first few sentences, i got the idea to do a story set back when Pepper was still that 'crazy' person that followed them around, but was still friends.  
**

**This first chaper really has nothing to do with the story what so ever, but I didn't want to start it out like i usually start a story, so i just did a seemingly random chapter, that actually does show how their characters are...in this story apposed to how they are in my other stories. Also, remember some things might seem repeated, or you might be like, 'we already knew this, go on already!' But that's because, itis based on _before _Pepper knew Tony's identity and before War Machine happened. Oh and there is NO Gene.  
**

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine, IMAA is owned by Nicktoons or Marvel, or whatever...I dunno.**

* * *

"Monday's suck." Tony said sighing.

"Nothing new there." Rhodey replied yawning.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "What do you guys do all night? Text each other?"

The two boys shared a look. "No, it's just Monday, everyone's tired." Rhodey said lying.

"I know that, but it's almost every day with you two. Especially Tony. You guys just seem extremely tired and exhausted, and not to mention, Tony looks like he got beaten up."

Rhodey worriedly looked to Tony, having not noticed any wounds of the sort. There wasn't anything but a bruise on his cheek, but Pepper was more awake and perceptive than he was at the moment. Maybe she saw something he didn't.

"Really, I don't see anything?" Rhodey said in attempt to get her to tell him what she saw.

Lucky for him, she did. "You see there?" She said pointing to Tony's cheek as Tony backed away a step. "A bruise there, and his lip is swollen a bit, and he has a small limp."

"Oh…yeah, well that's what happens when you…fall down the stairs." Tony said rubbing the back of his neck.

Pepper raised her eyebrows, not believing him. "I can tell you two aren't ready to tell the truth to me yet…so, I'll just have to let it go."

Rhodey and Tony silently sighed in relief. Yet, they knew she wasn't about to let it go. She was only tricking them into believing that. But they weren't dumb. They could tell she was just going to 'spy' on them to get answers.

The warning bell for the beginning of class rang, so the teens rushed to their lockers.

…

"Wow, we have got to be careful around Pepper." Tony said.

"No kidding." Rhodey replied falling back in the couch in the armory. "She's on to us."

Tony picked up a nearby wrench and twirled it in his hand. "Was I really limping?"

"I hadn't noticed anything."

Tony sighed. "We definitely need to be more careful. If she could notice something that you couldn't…well that's the best sign."

Tony began working on upgrading his newest invention. Iron man. The previous night, he had been up till 2 o'clock in the morning chasing a criminal group called the Maggia. Ever since he saved all those people from the falling train car and not to mention, Stark International from exploding, he decided to live out his title as 'hero'. When he finally caught up to the Maggia, they made sure to shoot him with whatever weapon they got their hands on. Hence the reason why he was beat up.

Rhodey had been up helping him by means of the new controller chair he got that monitor's Iron Man's systems and Tony's heart monitor, which seemed to be the main problem with fighting. So, they were both unbelievably tired.

Which is why, Rhodey just fell asleep doing his history homework.

…

The next day, Pepper met up with the two boys at the door of the school before class started as she always did.

"So, another late night, texting each other?" She asked.

"No." Rhodey and Tony both said. Rhodey continued, "why would we text each other, we live in the same house."

"I don't know, plus I can't be expected to remember that kind of thing. I don't have the best memory." Pepper said.

"Then how did you remember what you read on my files on your dad's FBI data base screen?" Tony questioned.

She laughed nervously. "Well, you can't blame a girl for being obsessed with knowing about the new kid. Especially when it's a famous, rich kid." She paused as she put her stuff away in her locker. "Anyways, what were you up late for?"

"I got caught up in a new invention, and I think Rhodey had to finish the history homework his fell asleep doing when we got home." Tony explained this time telling the truth.

"Oh," Pepper said seeming to believe that he was telling the truth.

The warning bell rang and they split up. The boys to get to their lockers and Pepper to get to class. Tony took a little longer to get his stuff because he was checking his phone for police reports, so Rhodey left him to get to first period.

After seeing that nothing required Iron Man's help, he finished grabbing his books, that he was forced to bring, and began heading to class, which he just so happened to be late to…again.

Half way to class, a jock walked by him and 'bumped' him so he was pushed into the locker. The jock laughed. "Oops, sorry I didn't see you there."

Tony rolled his eyes, making his point that he was ignoring the bully. He rushed into class and gave a nervous smile and wave to the teacher who just shook her head and scribbled something down on a piece of paper. He sat down in his desk quickly.

"What took you so long?" Pepper whispered.

Oh right, she sat next to him. "Jim." He whispered back.

"Oh…" Pepper said understanding.

Jim Berkley. The only person stupider than Harold Hogan aka Happy. But, he had his scholarship in football instead of basketball. He was the biggest jerk in their grade. Almost everyone hated him except the seemingly brainless cheerleaders. He found anyone who was smarter than him, and tried to find a way to get under their skin. He seemed to target Tony and this other kid the most. Tony didn't really know the kids name, but he thought it might be Kevin or Steve or something that started with a B…

The rest of the school day went by and it was pretty uneventful. Pepper tried to get Tony and Rhodey to explain themselves for Tony leaving for two class periods. But Tony easily tricked her to believing that he had to go home and charge his heart implant. So, now they were on their way home to where Pepper was visiting.

"So, you have to charge that every day?" Pepper asked tapping on the center of his chest, listening to the clinking sound her fingers made on contact.

"Yep." Tony said.

"Does it hurt ever?" Pepper asked.

Rhodey looked at Tony worried and curious at the same time.

Tony pursed his lips and actually looking like he was thinking. Maybe he was. "Well, I guess it does if I strain or forget to charge it. Even just play wrestling with Rhodey could cause pain I guess, it's almost as if it has a mind of its own…it's always random…"

"Dude, if wrestling hurts, why don't you tell me?" Rhodey asked in worry.

"Because it doesn't always hurt." Tony said as they walked inside Rhodey's house.

"Can I see it?" Pepper asked moving on.

Tony's face went a bit red, but he coughed to clear his throat. "I guess you can…if you want…"

He lifted his shirt to show her the circular blue implant. Her eyes widened in awe, and he looked away awkwardly. She curiously started to tap and trace it making sounds of awe.

"Whoa! This is so cool! You made this?" She asked.

He nodded pulling his shirt down, much to her dismay. "With help of my…dad's research…"

She looked down regretting bringing up the subject. She decided to change the subject. "So, iron man! Isn't he AWESOME!?"

Tony and Rhodey shared yet another look. "Yeah…"

"When I heard he saved that little boy from that fire, _and _those kids from that other fire in one day, I almost screamed!" She said before looking down. "Actually I did, while doing some dumb victory dance."

The two boys laughed. "Oh, Pepper."

* * *

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Though really you shouldn't judge it just yet. I haven't really gotten into the story yet...I mean at this point, i'm still just pondering on what to do with this story, but I have a pretty good idea on what will go on.**

**Fun Fact: _My family calls me a night owl, because I'm always up really late and in the summer sometimes i'm going to sleep the same time their getting up._**

**Well, i'm off! Please review what you guys think, and be honest! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this chapter is the introduction to my new OC. She's the new kid and I think Pepper is really peppy in this chapter. And I've got to say, I'm updating like mad today! I think that's because I can't sleep, and that i was gone for two days, and sick to my stomach the day before...**

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine, do i need to say more?**

"Class I'd like to introduce the new student from Washington. Her name is Hope Lincoln." The teacher said.

The new student shyly waved to the class. "Hi."

The new student, Hope, had a dirty blond hair that could almost be call brunette, but still had a definite blond color to it. It was curly and put up in a messy bun, meaning her hair was decently long. She wore a baggy yellow short sleeved shirt with a tank top under it. She wore a pair of loose fitting blue jeans and white shoes. She also had a pair of glasses on.

"You can take a seat right over there, by Pepper Potts." The teacher said.

Hope nodded and lowered her head as she carried her books and bag to the seat next to Pepper. The instant she sat down Pepper started to whisper to her.

"Hey, I'm Pepper! You look pretty, did you do your hair? Do you like reading, I've noticed how most of your books are more a leisure type book instead of school books. Where are all your school books anyways? I only see history, algebra, and language. Don't you need one for physics too? And-"

"Ms. Potts, stop talking!" The teacher said turning around from the board.

"Sorry." Pepper mumbled and returned to writing notes.

…

"So, Hope, you want to be friends?" Pepper asked at the end of the day as she followed the new girl out of the school.

"Sure." Hope replied.

"Ooh!" Pepper squealed grabbing her hand. "Let's go meet my other friends!"

"Yay!" Hope said awkwardly.

Pepper dragged Hope down the stairs to where Tony and Rhodey were waiting. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Pepper." Tony said.

"Hey." Rhodey said as they started to walk.

"You guys, this is Hope, Hope this is Tony Stark." Pepper said pulling Tony next to her. "And the other guy is Rhodey."

"Okay, Pepper I think she gets it." Tony said trying to get out of her hold.

She only pulled him closer as she continued. "Tony's a genius, and he's rich too."

Tony managed to push away from her, and Hope nodded again, awkwardly. "Cool."

"Yeah, so Pepper, I have to go, so have fun with your new friend!" Tony said walking away.

"But you promised we'd hang out today!" Pepper complained. "What happened?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, hang out with Rhodey or something, I forgot to run an errand for Roberta!"

"You never run errands for Roberta!" Pepper said.

"Yes I do!" Tony said as he ran away.

Pepper immediately turned to Rhodey. "It has to do with you guys' secret doesn't it?"

Rhodey's face paled as he shook his head. "What? No! He just remembered the last time he ran a…errand for mom." Rhodey said rushing to get away from Pepper's stare.

Pepper just sighed the quickly smiled at Hope. "So, think their cool?"

"They seem scared of you." Hope said in a small voice.

"Nah, they're just wimps."

…

Rhodey caught up with Tony in the armory. "It's official, we have to avoid Pepper." Rhodey said.

"Easy for you to say!" Tony said. "She's still obsessive!"

"Well, tell her you can't hang out anymore or something."

"I…can't." Tony said. "It's just…she's still a friend…"

"Then tell her the secret." Rhodey said in attempt to calm Tony.

"No, that's not an option." Tony said, shaking his head. "I tell her, she tells Hope or Happy, or someone."

"You don't trust her."

"It's not that, it's just that, she insisted on telling everyone that I'm Tony Stark. I'm trying to lay low, but she won't keep that in her head."

"So you don't trust her." Rhodey stated.

"Do you?"

Rhodey opened his mouth, before pausing. "I get your point."

…

Pepper waited for Tony and Rhodey to arrive only running into Hope. "Hi Hope!"

"Hey…" She responded pulling herself out of the book she was reading.

"Whatya reading?" Pepper asked grabbing the book.

"_Divergent_…by _Veronica Roth_…" Hope responded. "Good book."

Pepper nodded while reading the summary for the book. "Sounds good, can I borrow that book when you're done?"

Hope pushed her glasses up her nose as she took her book back. "Can't, it's a rental."

"Library, I see." Pepper said. "Well, I have a backup, so all good!"

"Okay…" Hope started before she started to walk off, "I'm sorry I have to go…"

"Why?"

"Homework."

Pepper pouted as she realized Rhodey and Tony were running late as she looked at her watch. The bell was about to ring in five minutes. She was not ready to be late. So she started to head back inside before she heard Tony laugh. She spun around with a smile.

"Hey Tony!" She said rushing up to him and Rhodey. "Oh, Tony can you buy me a book? Please?"

Tony raise his eyebrows at Pepper's sudden interest in books. "Why?"

"Because Hope's reading it and it looks good." Pepper said. "I can't remember the name, but Hope rented it from the library, and I want it because it looks good. I asked her if I could borrow it, but of course it was a rental…so can you buy it."

"Pep, I can't buy a book that I don't know the title for."

Pepper pouted and narrowed her eyes. "You're limping again."

"Fell down the stairs." Tony said.

"Again?"

"Did it happen before?" Tony asked, before wincing as he realized his mistake. "Right, last week?"

"Yeah, last week." Pepper said. "So you are lying!"

"No, I'm not." Tony said in slight panic mode. "I fell down the stairs…again. I'm just…clumsy."

Rhodey as hearing that quickly stuck his leg out if front of Tony, tripping him. The quickly helped him up. "See Pepper, he's clumsy."

Pepper narrowed her eyes. "I'm on to you."

…

"You are so lucky that she doesn't know what to be suspicious of." Rhodey said at lunch hour while Pepper was bugging Hope again.

"Yeah, but what if she starts thinking someone from school is beating me up?" Tony asked. "She'll not stop hunting people down until she gets a confession and I really don't want that on my hands right now."

"Then just tell her." Rhodey said.

"I told you I can't." Tony said sighing.

"Why not?"

"Because -" Tony started, but Pepper walked up with Hope following her.

"Hi guys!" She said smiling. "Hope's going to eat with us!"

Tony and Rhodey shared a look. "Pepper stop harassing the new kid." Rhodey said.

"I'm not harassing, Hope am I harassing you?"

Hope's face went red. "I-I uh…no?"

"See?" Pepper asked. "Come on, they aren't being nice right now. So we can eat by ourselves."

"Pepper, I-I don't think they like you very much." Hope said shyly eying Tony and Rhodey who were arguing in hushed voices.

"Sure they do, they just can't accept new friends is all." Pepper said.

…

"Great, now the new kid thinks we're mean." Tony said. "Are we mean?"

"Well, we were arguing when they walked over and when they were walking away." Rhodey said. "So we just seem mean. Doesn't mean we're mean."

Tony pouted as his phone alarm went off. "Dang it!"

"Don't worry man," Rhodey said. "Don't worry."

**Short, but sweet right? I hope you guys liked my OC. Not to be a spoiler or anything, Hope's secret isn't an exciting one, just to Pepper, a tiny secret is a HUGE secret, so...yeah. **

**Hope is actually based on my best friend...Cause she was the new kid in 6th grade and i was the weird one who dragged her everywhere and talked to her. She was very shy...like me. So we got along well. **

**Fun Fact: _I have brown eyes and naturally, dark dirty blond hair. AND I'm not the tallest person. Simple._**

**Well, again, I'm off! REVIEW!**


End file.
